Winter 2010 Vote-In Polls
The Winter 2010 Vote-In Polls took place at the end of the nomination period for the Winter 2010 Character Battle. SBAllen gave the top 100 most nominated characters a bye into the contest and created a series of polls where the next 72 most nominated characters fought for the final 28 spots. The 28 characters with the highest percentage of votes in their respective days were admitted into the contest. The last character to make it in was Falco with 9.20% and the first one to miss was Scorpion with 9.09%. See Also * Board 8's 2010 Nominations * 2010 Total Nominations Day 1 # Missingno (Pokemon) - 15.55% # The Boss (Metal Gear Solid) - 10.37% # Axel (Kingdom Hearts) - 10.17% # Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) - 9.41% # Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - 9.09% # Mudkip (Pokemon) - 8.65% # Toad (Super Mario Bros. 2) - 8.32% # Alex Mercer (Prototype) - 7.82% # Raiden (Metal Gear Solid) - 6.90% # Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) - 5.05% # Yoshimitsu (Tekken) - 4.62% # Jigglypuff (Pokemon) - 4.05% * Missingno, The Boss, Axel, and Lightning qualified Day 2 # Frog (Chrono Trigger) - 14.87% # Rikku (Final Fantasy X) - 13.84% # Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) - 12.30% # Big Daddy (Bioshock) - 12.21% # Midna (LoZ: Twilight Princess) - 10.86% # Pac-Man (Pac-Man) - 7.67% # Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) - 5.76% # Archer (Fate/Stay Night) - 5.02% # Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) - 4.75% # Frank West (Dead Rising) - 4.67% # Captain Olimar (Pikmin) - 4.27% # Andrew Ryan (Bioshock) - 3.78% * Frog, Rikku, Liquid Snake, Big Daddy, and Midna qualified Day 3 # Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) - 14.73% # Jecht (Final Fantasy X) - 13.66% # Spy (Team Fortress 2) - 10.86% # Ridley (Metroid) - 10.27% # Proto Man (Mega Man 3) - 9.47% # Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy IV) - 7.83% # Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) - 7.11% # Etna (Disgaea) - 6.92% # Bayonetta (Bayonetta) - 6.84% # Sho Minamimoto (The World Ends With You) - 5.38% # Bub (Bubble Bobble) - 3.57% # Doc Louis (Punch-Out!!) - 3.35% * Sub-Zero, Jecht, Spy, Ridley, and Proto Man qualified Day 4 # Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) - 12.43% # Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII) - 12.22% # Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic 2) - 12.03% # Simon Belmont (Castlevania) - 11.54% # Prince of Persia (Prince of Persia) - 10.40% # Morrigan (Dragon Age: Origins) - 8.81% # Chun Li (Street Fighter II) - 7.85% # Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) - 7.81% # Godot (Phoenix Wright) - 5.93% # Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) - 4.85% # Maxwell (Scribblenauts) - 3.23% # Emil Castagnier (Tales of Symphonia) - 2.89% * Aerith, Cid, Tails, Simon, and Prince qualified Day 5 # Mega Man X (Mega Man X) - 17.21% # HK-47 (Star Wars: KotOR) - 13.41% # Vault Boy (Fallout) - 12.68% # Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) - 9.20% # Wario (Super Mario Land 2) - 8.07% # Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) - 7.68% # Alistar (Dragon Age: Origins) - 6.34% # Cole MacGrath (Infamous) - 5.63% # Zoey (Left 4 Dead) - 5.53% # Louis (Left 4 Dead) - 5.35% # Lucas (Mother 3) - 4.48% # Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss) - 4.42% * Mega Man X, HK-47, Vault Boy, and Falco qualified Day 6 # Meta Knight (Kirby) - 13.60% # Akuma (Street Fighter) - 12.00% # Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) - 10.07% # Thrall (Warcraft III) - 9.88% # Marth (Fire Emblem) - 9.64% # KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) - 8.28% # Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) - 7.92% # Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft) - 7.18% # Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) - 6.01% # Jack Frost (Shin Megami Tensei) - 5.70% # Mordecai (Borderlands) - 5.24% # CATS (Zero Wing) - 4.48% * Meta Knight, Akuma, Peach, Thrall, and Marth qualified Play-In Seedings & Detailed Results * Mega Man X – 17.21% (1st place Day 5, 13 seed) * Missingno – 15.55% (1st place Day 1, 13 seed) * Frog – 14.87% (1st place Day 2, 13 seed) * Sub-Zero – 14.73% (1st place Day 3, 13 seed) * Rikku – 13.84% (2nd place Day 2, 14 seed) * Jecht – 13.66% (2nd place Day 3, 14 seed) * Meta Knight – 13.60% (1st place Day 6, 14 seeed) * HK-47 – 13.47% (2nd place Day 5, 14 seed) * Vault Boy – 12.68% (3rd place Day 5, 14 seed) * Aerith Gainsborough – 12.43% (1st place Day 4, 14 seed) * Liquid Snake – 12.30% (3rd place Day 2, 15 seed) * Cid Highwind – 12.22% (2nd place Day 4, 14 seed) * Big Daddy – 12.21% (4th place Day 2, 14 seed) * Miles “Tails” Prower – 12.03% (3rd place Day 4, 15 seed) * Akuma – 12.00% (2nd place Day 6, 15 seed) * Simon Belmont – 11.54% (4th place Day 4, 15 seed) * Midna – 10.86% (5th place Day 2, 16 seed) * Spy – 10.86% (3rd place Day 3, 15 seed) * Prince of Persia – 10.40% (5th place Day 4, 16 seed) * The Boss – 10.37% (2nd place Day 1, 15 seed) * Ridley – 10.27% (4th place Day 3, 16 seed) * Axel – 10.17% (3rd place Day 1, 15 seed) * Princess Peach – 10.07% (3rd place Day 6, 15 seed) * Thrall – 9.88% (4th place Day 6, 16 seed) * Marth – 9.64% (5th place Day 6, 16 seed) * Protoman – 9.47% (5th place Day 3, 16 seed) * Lightning – 9.41% (4th place Day 1, 16 seed) * Falco Lombardi – 9.20% (4th place Day 5, 16 seed) * Scorpion – 9.09% (5th place Day 1, DNQ) * Morrigan – 8.81% (6th place Day 4, DNQ) * KOS-MOS – 8.28% (6th place Day 6, DNQ) * Wario – 8.07% (5th place Day 5, DNQ) * Kain Highwind – 7.83% (6th place Day 3, DNQ) * Pac-Man – 7.67% (6th place Day 2, DNQ) So anyone who didn't get 10%+ got a 16 seed, and seeding was mostly in order of percentage gotten, although a couple things get swapped around. Those who finished highly on that day seem to get a little bit of preference (such as The Boss and Axel getting 15s despite finishing with lower percentages than a couple characters who got 16s). Liquid Snake got hosed though! He finished higher than Big Daddy on the same day and still ended up with a lower seed. Category:GameFAQs Contests